Продажный приговор. Побочная история: Галлериан
Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian '''- короткая манга, включенная в Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook, выпущенная 24 декабря 2013 года. Она написана JK (SHDX) и проиллюстрирована Масахиро Икэно. Она охватывает события, произошедшие с верховным судьёй Галерианом Марлоном, показывая его коррупционную деятельность в зале суда Тёмной Звезды для достижения своих целей. '''Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian悪徳のジャッジメント外伝　ガレリアン is a short manga included in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook, released on December 24, 2013. The manga was written by JK (SHDX) and illustrated by Masahiro Ikeno. It covers an event with Chief Justice Gallerian Marlon and demonstrates his corruption in the Dark Star Court Bureau to achieve his goals. Plot Summary Примечание: Это изложение будет неполным. Улучшение отложено до появления перевода. Note: This summary is incomplete. Improved summary pending until translations are acquired. В зале суда Тёмной звезды USE, верховный судья Галериан Марлон признает подсудимого невиновным; некоторые в зале суда смеются, в то время как другие плачут. Дома, Галериан случайно слышит объявление по радио о своем недавнем судебном заседании, рассказывающее, что ответчик, Шерцер, был одной из популярнейших мировых знаменитостей, даже до обвинения в нападении на женщину. Раздраженный, Галериан отмел мужчину на второй план. Позже, этой же ночью он увидел Шерцера в окне; светский лев объяснил, что хотел приехать раньше, но не смог из-за шумихи. Благодаря его спасителя, Галериан говорит, что он может спасти любого, если у него есть деньги и просит Шерцера быть осторожней с женщинами. Посмеиваясь, Шерцер обещает иметь это в виду, выходя через то же самое окно. In the USE Dark Star Court Bureau, Chief Justice Gallerian Marlon rules the defendant innocent; some in the courtroom laugh while others cry. At his home, Gallerian overhears the radio announce his recent ruling, describing how the defendant, Scherzer, was one of the world's leading celebrities even before he was charged for assaulting a woman. Peeved, Gallerian brushes off the man's background. Later that night, Gallerian looks to find Scherzer at his study's window and the socialite explains that he wanted to come sooner but couldn't due to the noise. Thanking his savior, Gallerian says anyone can find salvation with him, if they have money, and warns Scherzer to be careful around women. With amusement, Scherzer promises to keep that in mind as he departs via the same window. На другой день, МА спрашивает работающего Галериана, слышал ли он о пропадающих женщинах, и в то время как газеты молчат, люди уже подозревают Шерцера в причастности к этим событиям. Заинтригованный судья спрашивает, верны ли подозрения, и МА обсуждает возможность этого. Узнав достаточно от своей соотечественницы, Галериан схватил свой плащ и сказал, что уходит. Позже, входя в разбитый бар, Галериан отметил плохие условия выбранного места встречи, и человек извинился. Богертс, подчинённый Шерцера, рассказал, что в особняке Шерцера имеются доказательства его преступлений, и объяснил, что "садист" запирал женщин своем подвале, подражая Делу Веномании. On another day, Ma asks Gallerian whilst he works if he had heard about the rumor of women going missing and that while there is a news blackout, people are already suspecting Scherzer is behind the incident. Intrigued, the judge asks if the suspicions were true, and Ma debated the possibility. Learning enough from his compatriot, Gallerian grabs a cloak and says he's going out. Later, as he enters a broken-down bar, Gallerian notes the poor condition of the place the contact had chosen and the man apologizes. The subordinate of Scherzer, Bogaerts, reveals that there was evidence of Scherzer's crimes in his mansion and explains that the "sadist" had been imprisoning the women in his basement to mimic the Venomania Event. У входа в особняк Шерцера толпились полицейские, они вломились, арестовав прислугу и найдя пропавших женщин в подземелье. Офицер требует найти и арестовать преступника - Шерцера. Вернувшись в свой особняк ночью, Галериан работал за сваим столом, когда Шерцер вошел через окно и попросил судью спасти его снова. Судья соглашается за взятку в десять раз больше предыдущей и Шерцер говорит, что устроит это. Из любопытства, Галериан спрашивает, зачем Шерцер стал похищать женщин, когда у него есть такое богатство. Преступник ответил, что он хотел видеть момент, когда они теряют надежду, и что деньги, которые у него есть, это как убийство двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Говоря, что денег никогда не будет слишком много, Шерцер утверждает, что Галериан так же сделает всё ради денег. Улыбнувшись, судья согласился, что пока вы платите, он спасет вас. At Scherzer's mansion, the police swarm at the entrance and forcibly enter, arresting the household servants and finding the missing women in the dungeon. One officer calls for them to find and arrest the culprit: Scherzer. Back at his mansion during nighttime, Gallerian works at his desk when Scherzer enters through the window, petitioning the judge to be his savior again. Gallerian agrees for ten times the amount of the last bribe and Scherzer says he'll arrange it. Out of curiosity, Gallerian asks why Scherzer resorts to kidnapping women when he has such wealth. The criminal replies he desires to see the instant they lose hope and that the money he has is like killing two birds with one stone. Saying there is never a limit for having too much money, Scherzer argues that Gallerian was the same, willing to do anything for money. The judge smiles and agrees, so long as you pay money, he will save you. Уверенный в своей свободе, Шерцер посещает суд. В то время, когда Галериан готовится вынести приговор, Шерцер игнорирует выкрики с трибун и улыбается в ожидании свободы. Тем не менее, Галериан объявляет, что он виновен по тринадцати обвинениям, выдвинутым против него, шокируя Шерцера. Когда он попытался возразить, полиция заткнула его рот кляпом, Галериан прокомментировал, что он был помехой. Он посещает связанного, с кляпом во рту, и заключенного в тюрьму Шерцера и спрашивает, как он себя чувствует. Галериан снимает свой капюшон и объясняет, что он пришел рпросвятить кричащего через кляп, почему он признал его виновным. Судья заявляет, что приверженность человека к похоти глупа, и что он кажется не осознал, кем была одна из недавно похищенных им женщин, после того, как его оправдали в последний раз. Галериан открывает, что это была племянница Богертса, отметив, что подчиненный руководил всеми финансовыми делами Шерцера. Confident in his freedom, Scherzer attends trial. As Gallerian prepares to announce his judgment, Scherzer ignores the words yelled at him from the stands and smiles in anticipation of his freedom. However, Gallerian announces that he finds him guilty of the thirteen charges brought against him, shocking Scherzer. As he tries to object, the police gag him and Gallerian comments that he's a nuisance. Gagged, restrained, and imprisoned, Gallerian visits Scherzer and asks how he's feeling. Screaming through his gag, Gallerian removes his hood and explains he came to enlighten him on why he ruled him guilty. The judge declares that the man's loyalty to lust is stupid and that he still seemed unaware of who one of the women he kidnapped was after being acquitted the last time. Gallerian reveals to the criminal that she had been Bogaert's niece, noting how the subordinate managed all of Scherzer's financial affairs. Судья спросил, понял ли он это сейчас, и объяснил, что не имеет значения, заплатил бы он ему для спасения, потому что мог бы просто признать его виновным и получить все его состояние. Насмешливо сказав, что это немного ранит его сердце, в конечном счете он ударил молотком исключительно из-за денег, заработав гневные крики от Шерцера. Готовясь уйти, Галериан говорит, что забыл сказать одну вещь: по желанию Богертса, Шерцера казнят на следующий день. Покидая его на этой ноте, Галериан говорит, что он увидит его в аду, и Шерцер яростно кричит на него через кляп. После возвращения домой, Галериан проходит перед своей дочерью, сидящей в кресле; он смотрит на нее и мысленно заявляет, что ему нужно чуть больше времени. Судья становится перед ней на колени и называет "Мишель" по имени. The judge asks if he understood it now and explains that it didn't matter that he paid him to be his savior, because he could instead just convict him to acquire his entire fortune. Mockingly saying that it ached his heart a little, he ultimately struck the gavel cleanly because of money, earning an angry scream from Scherzer. As he prepares to leave, Gallerian says he had forgotten to say one thing: Scherzer is to be executed the next day on Bogaert's wish. Leaving him on that note, Gallerian says he'll see him in Hell and Scherzer furiously screams through his gag at him. After he arrives home, Gallerian walks before his daughter sitting in the chair; he looks down on her and mentally states he just needs a little more time. The judge kneels before her, and calls "Michelle" by name. Appearances Characters= *Богертс *Галериан Марлон *МА *Мишель *Сатериазис Веномания (только упоминается) *Шерцер |-| Locations= *Bolganio *Levianta *Third Period *Union State of Evillious |-| Events= *Dark Star Scandal *Venomania Event (mentioned only) |-| Groups= *Marlon Royal Family |-| Misc= *Sin of Greed *Sin of Sloth |-| Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *История получила свое название от Judgment of Corruption, уточняя коррупцию Галериана, установленную в песне. * *The story derives its title from Judgment of Corruption, elaborating on Gallerian's corruption established in the song. Curiosities *Обложка манги изображает Галериана в позе, очень похожей на позу из песни Продажный Суд; на заднем плане видна эмблема Объединенного Государства Эвиллиос. * *The manga's cover portrays Gallerian with a nearly identical pose to the song Judgment of Corruption; the emblem for the Union State of Evillious can be seen in the background. Gallery Illustrations= Page3s.png|Gallerian meeting with Scherzer after being exonerated Page5s.png|The judge secretly meeting with Bogaerts regarding the case Page7s.png|Gallerian unexpectedly sentencing Scherzer References External Links *Official Website *Amazon Online Purchas